sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbalanque
"Xbalanque" is the season premiere episode of Season 2 of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Synopsis The Reyes family is divided and the M.C. uncovers an internal leak. Plot Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Adelita *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Temple Meetings Bishop: Who took the bad shots? El Oso: Three white dudes. Same block, state prison, Tucson. Only one affiliated. Canche: We pulled the product. It was stepped on... a lot. Fentanyl, speed. Whatever killed those junkies came from us. Bishop: 80% of the heroin Galindo's pushing, from this rebel shadow place, feeding this new Arizona pipeline. We lose it, it fucks up everything. That can't happen. Give us the room. (4 members leave) Internal shit like this, I wish Alvarez was still in this seat. El Oso: I'm sure he'd weigh in if we ask. Canche : It's not his problem anymore. Bishop: No. It's not. It's ours now, so let's not fuck it up. Tucson, Sahuarita and Tempe, we make the drops. See who turns blue. El Oso: Agreed. Canche: Agreed. (Bishop hits gavel) Bishop: (to Che) Reach out to the school. Have the prospect do his thing. Che: Yeah. Bishop: (to Tranq) We hear from Angel? Tranq: Yeah. They already set up the generators. Now they're handing out suppliers. Saint's on her way. Bishop: Good. Another village that's got a shot. Che: I think Angel's getting off on his whole "Mother Theresa" thing. Bishop: Put EZ on the next Adelita relief run. Tranq: Angel will shut that down. Bishop: But Angel doesn't fucking decide. The only way these Reyes brothers work out this beef is at each other's face. Make 'em run together. Che: Yeah. Tranq: (gets phone call) Alvarez. (hands phone to Bishop) Che: I'll call Coco. (leaves) ---- Gilly: You think this merc fuck-up can blow back on us? Bishop: Potter still thinks he has Galindo by the balls. Doesn't know about our deal with the L.O. Makes no sense for the Cartel to off the mercs. Angel: So best case scenario, this all comes crashing on Adelita? Tranq: It's a possibility, Angel: How the fuck they find the kid? Why wasn't someone watching their recon? Where the fuck was the prospect? Bishop: EZ was where I told him to be. El Coco: He saved El Padrino from taking a bullet, carnal. Angel: 'Course he did. "The golden boy". Che: We're all set with the AZ chapters. Tempe, Tucson, Sahuarita. They'll be down this afternoon. Riz: Pulling the prison drops? Che: Yeah. Yuma's handling it. Creeper: And the problem? If it ends up being an internal one? Bishop: It falls on the charter. They decide how it goes away. (hits gavel) ---- Bishop: We've hit an ugly bump in our Arizona prison pipeline. That's why you're all here. El Oso: And it's the reason we're here. Canche: Tempe, Sahuarita and Tuscon; the heroin that you sent to your respective prison drops this morning, my charter pulled before they got there. Ibarra: The fuck for? Bishop: One of your last shipments was cut so deep, 3 inmates OD'd. I don't have to tell you what that does to our business. It can't happen again. Sahuarita president: You putting this shit on one of us? El Oso: No, carnal. We just need to take that possibility off the table. Bishop: (to Riz) Get the prospect. Riz: Yeah. (brings EZ in, Bishop motions for him to identify the heroin) EZ: (picks heroin) Charter ID's in a different place. Bishop: Huh. Tucson. Pavia: This is bullshit! Che: (tests heroin) If it stays clear, it's pure. If it turns blue, it's been cut. (shakes heroin in testing kit, it turns blue, murmuring around table) Pavia: (to Ticker) You do the pickup from the air-drop? Ticker: What, you think it was me? Ibarra: You were the only one that was alone with the package. Ticker: This is crazy. Ibarra: Is it? Bishop: Answer him. (Tucson captain attempts to pull weapon from ankle, gets stopped by Tranq) Tranq: There's stupid, and there's really fucking stupid. Pavia : ''"Greedy fucking pig." ''(picks up captain, takes outside) Ibarra: Sorry, brothers. We had no idea. Bishop: We know that. Canche: He'll handle the problem. Ibarra: Yeah. Bishop: Do it before you leave. (Ibarra nods and leaves with men) ---- Deaths *3 unnamed prison heroin addicts - Overdosed off Mayans heroin (off-scene) *3 unnamed Mexican criminals - Shot by Lincoln Potter's mercenaries *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by Marcus Alvarez *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by Marcus Alvarez and mercenary *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by mercenaries, executed by Bishop *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by El Coco *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by Tranq *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by EZ *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot by Tranq *Jonas - Shot in head by El Coco *Delgado - Stabbed in back of neck by Bishop *Biggs - Strangled by EZ *Ticker - Injected with fentanyl laced heroin by Pavia Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia Featured Music Gallery Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Episodes